Alexander
by aposentada
Summary: Cinco olhares sobre um bebê abandonado num dia de dezembro. Mpreg, RonDraco, RonHermione, oneshot.


**Título**: Alexander  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Drama - Yaoi  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco, Ron/Hermione (mencionados)  
**Avisos**: **Mpreg**, angst.  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo é da J.K. Eu só brinco com os personagens.  
**Nota**: Ignora HP7.

**Alexander**

Foi Ginny que primeiro viu o bebê. Mal havia amanhecido quando ela descera para a cozinha, e lá estava tomando café e amaldiçoando seu sono leve quando viu o vulto no jardim. Intrigada, abriu a porta dos fundos a tempo de ver uma sombra negra desaparatando em meio a neve, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tropeçava em algo que havia sido deixado no portal. Era uma cesta cheia de panos enrolados. A curiosidade venceu a prudência e ela se agachou para ver o que era, parando surpresa quando descobriu o rostinho de uma criança adormecida, tão pequena e vermelha que devia ser recém-nascida.

Ficou parada, observando o peito daquele ser frágil subir e descer enquanto decidia o que fazer.

Dez segundos depois, estava subindo correndo as escadas, batendo em todas as portas enquanto gritava que havia um bebê ali.

* * *

Ron foi um dos últimos a entrar na agitada cozinha, logo atrás de Harry. O ambiente estava apertado de tanta gente e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo enquanto sua mãe, Ginny e Hermione olhavam e mexiam na cesta. Quando chegou mais perto, ele viu um ser minúsculo e rosado por uma brecha na muralha humana que o cercava. Aproveitando que Ginny se afastara, ele se aproximou ainda mais e começou a brincar com o neném, rindo ao ver que ele acompanhava avidamente o movimento dos seus dedos sobre a sua cabeça. Pousou o indicador com cuidado entre olhinhos dele e ficou surpreso com a agilidade que uma mãozinha agarrou o seu dedo. Olhou mais atentamente para o rosto da criança, afastando o pano da sua cabeça e descobrindo alguns escassos fios ruivos no topo. E os olhos também eram azuis, como os dele. O bebê soltou seu dedo e Ron sentiu um inesperado carinho por ele, junto com um estranho mal-estar.

Alguém o empurrou para o lado e Ron viu sua mãe pegar o bebê da cesta, fazendo algo escorregar dos panos que o protegiam e cair no chão. Hermione se agachou e voltou para cima com um envelope branco nas mãos e uma expressão confusa no rosto quando seus olhos se fixaram na superfície do papel.

"Ron" – disse ela, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele – "o seu nome está aqui."

* * *

Quando entregou o envelope, Hermione já sabia. Ela entendera no momento que lera o nome dele no envelope, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, esperava estar errada. Esperava que algo acontecesse para desmentir aquilo, como uma risada e um comentário surpreso. Mas a expressão de Ron pôs aquelas vãs esperanças abaixo. Primeiro, foi o choque que transpareceu no rosto dele enquanto encarava seu nome completo escrito com um garrancho elegante como destinatário, mas o que definiu e confirmou sua intuição foi a culpa que dominava os traços dele quando ele a encarou, com as mãos trêmulas ameaçando deixar cair o envelope. Ela não suportou encarar a verdade no olhar dele e se virou, seus olhos pousando no bebê no colo da Sra. Weasley, cada centímetro da realidade da traição desenhado sob aqueles olhos azuis que nada sabiam.

E, se algo podia piorar ainda mais aquilo, foi o olhar raivoso de Harry em direção a Ron e a percepção dolorosa que ela fora a última a saber.

* * *

Harry saiu apressado atrás de Ron, que dissera algo sobre precisar de ar fresco, pela porta dos fundos, mas ele não parava de andar. Enquanto ia atrás dele, sentia sua raiva crescer em níveis alarmantes, enquanto lembranças do que vira naquele dia num corredor do sétimo andar de Hogwarts e imagens do bebê ruivo e de olhos azuis repousando na cesta misturavam-se na sua cabeça, fornecendo combustível para aquela ira.

"Você falou que aquela era a última vez, Ron."

Ron, que parara perto da cerca, não se virou nem falou nada.

"Eu disse que não contaria nunca o que eu vi à Hermione"- continuou ele, enquanto andava pela neve para chegar ao lado dele – "mas você prometeu que..."

"Eu sei, merda!"

Harry se calou quando viu a expressão dele, confusa e algo raivosa. Percebeu que as promessas quebradas e as traições seriam assuntos que ele só aceitaria discutir mais tarde. Estranhamente, sua raiva foi diminuindo.

"Porque ele não me contou?"- perguntou Ron, agoniado, a respiração difícil no frio de dezembro - "Eu teria ajudado, eu não o deixaria sozinho, eu nunca..."

A voz quebrou no meio da frase. Harry viu os dedos que seguravam o envelope o apertarem com mais força.

"Eu acho"- disse ele depois de um longo tempo, enquanto observava Ron segurar a carta com as duas mãos, com os olhos cravados no lacre - "que ele não aceitaria ser ajudado."

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, sem energia. Depois do que pareceram muitos minutos no meio da neve, ele observou, sentindo algo parecido com pena substituir parte da raiva, Ron romper o lacre e abrir o envelope. Dentro dele havia uma única folha de pergaminho. Harry vislumbrou uma pequena frase escrita no topo, frase que Ron pareceu ler e reler durante longos instantes.

"Seu filho da mãe idiota"- sussurrou Ron para um Malfoy imaginário.

Quando viu as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dele, Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

"O que você fez com ele?"

Ele se permitiu um sorrisinho, deitado de lado na cama, ainda com as vestes negras, de costas para a porta. Então ela sabia que ele saíra. Claro. Não se conseguia esconder nada de Narcisa Malfoy, não quando se mora na mesma casa que ela. Ele aprendera isso da pior maneira.

"Draco"- chamou ela, e ele ouviu seus passos aproximando-se da cama - "o que você fez com a..."- fez uma pausa, e ele quase conseguiu ver a expressão de escárnio dominar o rosto fino dela - "_criança_?"

Ele suspirou, exausto, e fechou os olhos, permitindo-se lembrar de tudo por um momento. O menino nascera pouco depois da meia-noite, e, mesmo com as dores e dopado pelas poções, ele segurara o bebê e pedira, praticamente implorara, para ficar com ele. Ele lembrava da expressão dela. Se dependesse de Narcisa, ele nunca seguraria seu filho, quanto mais ficaria com ele, mas, naquele momento, algo de piedade, alguma emoção que ficara ausente durante todos os meses antecedentes, manifestara-se nela, que permitira que ele ficasse com o bebê até o amanhecer, quando tomaria as devidas providências. Draco sabia que as providências eram certamente deixar seu filho jogado no chão de uma rua qualquer como se fosse lixo, ou talvez pior. E isso ele não deixaria, não podia permitir. Ele passara aquelas horas estirado no colchão, mal consciente, mas acariciando aquele rostinho pequeno e vermelho com os dedos, esperando um milagre que não aconteceu. Então, ele teve que tomar suas próprias providências. Conjurou uma cesta, panos, envelope, pergaminho, pena e tinta, embrulhou a criança para protegê-la do frio e, quando o céu começava a clarear, puxou o pergaminho e a pena.

"Eu fiz o que deveria ter sido feito" – respondeu ele, obtendo apenas silêncio como réplica.

Poderia ter escrito _me desculpe _ou _eu lamento muito_, mas Weasley nunca entenderia, mesmo que ele enchesse a página toda com seus motivos. Então, ele optou pela mais simples, prática e concisa frase que poderia pensar.

"Eu mandarei os elfos trazerem seu café da manhã e fazerem suas malas." – prosseguiu ela, como se não tivesse ouvido sua resposta, os passos distanciando-se na direção da porta – "Você vai pegar a chave de portal para a França às três horas."

"Certo" – disse ele, ouvindo a porta bater em seguida. Abriu os olhos e encarou os lençóis brancos de sua cama, lembrando dos olhos azuis do filho, tão parecidos com os de Weasley.

_O nome dele é Alexander._

Nunca demorara tanto para escrever cinco simples palavras.


End file.
